I like you, a lot
by Grey White Collared Vampires
Summary: Post 9x24 Lauren decides to stay at Grey Sloan Memorial for Arizona. Does Arizona want her there? Is she still in love with Callie? Rated M for future smut. Laurzona. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC AND SHONDA RHIMES.
1. Chapter 1

I know that this chapter is SUPER short but this is my first fanfiction and I've always wanted to become a writer. I know Laurzona is not a popular ship but, please give me your feedback. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Chapter One

"Apparently I lost you."

The words echoed in her head as she was lying down in the on-call room. She loves Callie with all her heart and soul but is she still IN love with Callie? Arizona was thinking hard and trying to convince herself to think the right way.

"Of course I'm still in love with her," she thought. "We're married and have a beautiful child together."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of the on-call room door opening.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

The voice sounded familiar and beautifully raspy. Lauren was standing in the doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, no. Not right now. Just. Pl-please.. Just leave me alone," Arizona muttered trying to suppress the hot tears welling in her eyes.

"Arizona, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Like I said before, I'm not leaving things like this because I like you, a lot."

Arizona heard the door slam. She looked back and felt relieved but, at the same time missing the beautiful blonde's presence. Then, she remembered what happened earlier that evening.

"You are allowed to lose a little bit of control." Arizona was ashamed at the fact that she missed the way Lauren's soft lips kissed hers. She thought about Lauren's delicate hands running up and down the soft, silky skin of her torso. Arizona was moaning softly and thinking about how good sex was with Lauren.

Something that good cannot be bad, right?

The rain clattered on the window, thunder rumbled, and lightening struck and all Arizona Robbins wanted to do, was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Two chapters in one day. Please let me know if you want me to continue! Please leave a rating and review! Your opinions will mean the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun shone down on the room with such intense brightness, which was ironic given the previous day. Arizona spent the night at the hospital because Callie didn't want her at the apartment. She made her way to the locker rooms to freshen up.

It was 7:00 AM; time for rounds. By the time it was 8:00, she was nearly finished. The last chart said "Tyler Simmons." Arizona, wanting to be done with rounds, did not realize that this was the case Dr. Boswell worked on. When she walked into the room she saw the tall, beautiful blonde accompanied by Dr. Avery. She glanced at Lauren and found herself staring at her. Arizona was mesmerized with her beauty while Dr. Boswell was giving a status report to the parents of the child. She admired her hazel eyes and how her hair flowed effortlessly. Arizona's roaming eyes looked a little lower and landed on Lauren's lips. Lauren's lips were plump and naturally pink. She again thought about what happened the night before. It was a vision she kept replaying over and over in her mind.

"After we get all the paperwork done, he can go home," Lauren said as she looked at Arizona. Arizona quickly looked away because she did not want Lauren to know she was staring at her.

Something beeped and Dr. Avery looked at his pager.

"9-1-1 in the E.R., you guy got this right?"

"Yeah, go." Arizona quickly said.

Arizona found herself walking out of the room slower than usual. She was waiting for Lauren to catch up and walk with her. Arizona's wishes came true when she looked beside her and saw Lauren walking next to her.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Callie found out… and I don't know where our relationship stands right now." They turned the corner and Arizona saw Callie filling out some charts at the nurses station.

"Okay. Are you still in lo-" Lauren uttered before Arizona pulled them into the nearby Janitor's Closet.

"What are you doing!?" Lauren yelled in a whisper as she looked from the door and then shocked to see that she was face to face with Arizona. The closet was awfully small and barely fit both of their bodies in it. Lauren and Arizona were looking at each other face to face without breaking connection. Their bodies were touching, creating heat that made Arizona shudder. Arizona felt Lauren's hot breath on her face. She couldn't contain herself. Arizona was admiring her lips once more and felt so turned on. Lauren drove Arizona crazy. The intense stare was disrupted when Arizona got on her tip-toes and threw her arms around Lauren while attacking Lauren's lips with hers. Lauren's tongue begged for entrance into Arizona's mouth and Arizona gave in. Lauren slipped her tongue into Arizona's mouth and their tongues collided. Lauren's hands moved from Arizona's face slowly down to her waist. When she reached Arizona's ass she pulled her impossibly close making Arizona gasp against her lips. Arizona wanted her so bad. She wanted Lauren to fuck her in that janitor closet right there and then. Then a vibration and beep emitted from both of their pagers. For a few seconds they continued their foreplay then, Arizona broke it off to check her pager. Shortly after, Lauren checked her pager as well.

The pager read, "9-1-1 Tyler Simmons"

"Shit." Arizona yelled. Lauren was about to open the door but Arizona stopped her. "Wait! Is Callie still out there?" Lauren opened the door just enough to see the nurses station.

"No, I don't see her." Lauren opened the door fully and they both ran to Tyler's room.

They both saw Dr. Avery but he was blocking Tyler's crib.

"What the hell happened?" Lauren asked.

As Dr. Avery moved away, they saw the baby crying but, nothing seemed wrong.

"Little Tyler here was being fussy and ripped a few of the stitches off but, I got here in time. Where were you two?" Dr. Avery explained. Arizona couldn't help feeling giddy but at the same time she was ashamed. She was overwhelmed with thoughts.

"Why am I doing this? Why can't I stop? Do I even want to stop?"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was very emotional and kind of humorous. No smut in this ch. but dont worry! Don't get me wrong, I love Calzona but i also like laurzona. I just wanted to give laurzona fans an opportunity to read a fanfic. thank you, ithinkyouwillknow for the review! it meant a lot! I wrote another chapter today because of your review! thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a very long day for Arizona. She just wanted to go home. She missed Sophia. She even missed Callie. They hadn't spoken all day, mostly because of the guilt Arizona felt about that morning. As she stepped out of the entrance the cool, night wind hit her face violently. It must have been at least 30° F. She was walking toward her parking spot when she saw Callie sitting on the bench in front of the entrance. She must have been freezing. All she was wearing was her scrubs and her white coat. Arizona didn't think Callie noticed her standing behind the bench but, she walked slowly toward her and sat beside her keeping a safe distance. It seemed like hours had passed. The silence was painfully unbearable.

"I- I think Sophia and I will be going to visit my parents… without you."

"Callie, I made a mistake. Please don't do this. I don't wanna do this any-"

Arizona jumped out of her seat when Callie yelled at her. "You don't wanna do this anymore!? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the one at fault here. Arizona, what you did was unforgivable. You cheated on me!" Callie's eyes were uncontrollably flooding with tears. "You WERE the love of my life! How could you do this?"

"You slept with Mark when I was in Africa! For goodness sake, you had a child with him! You cut off my leg! You… p-promised me. I trusted you and you decided to cut it off. It was not your choice to make but you made it anyway."

"I saved your life, Arizona. Would you have rather died? I saved your freakin li-"

"We've had this conversation already. Are we going home, or what?"

"Yeah, go home. Don't expect me or Sophia to be there. We're leaving tonight." Callie went back inside the hospital to change out of her scrubs and pick Sophia up from the daycare. Arizona was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move. Callie came up from behind her holding their precious, beautiful daughter in her arms. "Goodbye, Arizona." Callie walked away quickly trying to avoid any form of contact with Arizona. It took Arizona a few seconds to process what was going on. She was taking HER. She was taking Sophia. She found the strength somewhere within her and got to her feet.

"Callie!" she yelled. "You can't do this! She is MY daughter too. Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Do not ignore me!" Arizona tried running toward her but her prosthetic leg did not enable her to move as fast as she anticipated. Arizona fell onto the concrete floor as she slipped on the wet pavement. Her prosthetic leg snapped off and landed in the bushes in front of her. "Ow." Arizona found herself laughing at the fact that she had just had her daughter, her wife, and her leg taken away from her and, all she could say was, "ow." Quickly her laughter turned into tears. Blood was gushing from her forehead and mixing with the muddy water on the pavement. She was sitting on the floor injured, laughing, and crying like a crazy person. Arizona thought that if anyone saw her she would be committed to the psych ward. She tried getting up but she did not have the strength. The freezing temperature made her muscles stiffen. "I'm gonna die here like I deserve to. I'm going to bleed to death because no one cares about me." She lied down on the wet pavement and her clothes soaked in the muddy, bloody water around her.

"Need some help?" said a familiar, raspy voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm.. it says that i only have 3 reviews but i have much more in my email. I just wanted to thank all of you people who left me such great feedback! To be honest, I didn't think I would have continued this fanfic because it's controversial but, thanks to your support i will finish! Please, keep reviewing! it means everything to me! Once again, THANK YOU!

PS. Sorry for no smut in the past few chapters. I'm trying to build up a plot. Rest assured, I will get to the smut later in the chapters!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let's get you up off the floor." Lauren helped Arizona to her feet and half-carried her to sit on the bench. Arizona watched Lauren when she went to the bush and bent down to pick up her prosthetic. While Arizona was watching Lauren retrieve her leg, her eyes roamed toward Lauren's butt. When Lauren turned around, Arizona quickly looked up at the full moon in the night's sky. Arizona was mad at herself for repeatedly looking at Lauren _that_ way. She was married, she had a child. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Lauren chuckle and Arizona felt her cheeks go red. While smiling, Lauren walked over to Arizona and lifted up her scrub pants to put on the prosthetic.

"Here, I've got it. I can put it on myself."

"Really, it's no problem I can do it. You are already hurt and I-"

"No! Just give it to me! I am a grown woman. I think I can put my own fake leg on." Slightly hurt by the statement, Lauren handed Arizona her leg and she snatched it out of her hands in embarrassment. Even though Lauren has seen every part of Arizona's graceful body, she was still ashamed at the fact that she only had one leg. "I'm fine. Just go inside," Arizona demanded. Reluctantly, Lauren walked back into the hospital but, stayed near the entrance. She watched Arizona carefully from the clear, glass window to ensure her safety. After Arizona put on her leg, she sat on the bench for a few minutes before she finally moved. Once Arizona turned around to face the hospital doors, Lauren quickly disappeared out of sight. Almost like a zombie, Arizona was walking toward the entrance. When the automatic doors opened, Lauren appeared out of thin air to walk with her.

"Come on, we need to stitch up that cut on your forehead." They walked in unison to the nearest procedure room. Lauren opened the door for Arizona and closed it behind both of them. Arizona sat on the exam table and watched Lauren gather the supplies.

"I'm sorry." Lauren stopped what she was doing to look at Arizona. There were tears in her eyes and dried blood all over her forehead. Her curly, blonde hair was still in tact except for the blood stains on the top of her head. The light was dim but Arizona's ocean-blue eyes still twinkled. "I didn't mean to be so harsh out there. It's just been a rough day for me."

"It's okay… You don't need to apologize." Lauren interrupted. She continued to gather the supplies. Lauren carefully cleaned Arizona's wound. Her cut was fairly deep and definitely needed stitches. Lauren gave her a local anesthetic and started to suture her wound. Arizona saw Lauren's delicate hands shadowing over her head but, in between her fingers she saw her beautiful face. Arizona felt a knot in her stomach. She was actually nervous. Stealthily, Arizona stared at Lauren between her fingers. She had the perfect facial structure. Her face was perfectly proportioned with those plumb lips, perfect jawline, and those hazel eyes. Arizona felt like she was in high school. She felt like she was a girl, nobody knew existed, and found out that the captain of the football team liked her. After Lauren finished the stitches, she took a towel and started wiping all of the dried blood and tears off of her face. Arizona's face was completely clean when she felt Lauren's soft hands caress her face in the most gentle way possible.

"All done." Lauren said, smiling. Arizona missed the feeling of Lauren's caress. She sat there just staring at Lauren for what seemed like a lifetime until the silence was finally broken. "Here, take a look." Lauren gave Arizona a handheld mirror to look at her handiwork. The cut looked invisible except for the conspicuous black.

"Wow, it's like it was never there."

"Well, that's what you get when you have a renowned craniofacial specialist suture your cut," Lauren playfully chuckled. They both forced-laughed at the joke. Their gazes became more intense and deep. The hazel and blue eyes never broke connection.

"I-I don't know how to thank you.." A few seconds passed before Lauren came up with a response.

"I can think of a few ways."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the wait! I had a really difficult time writing this chapter but I think you guys will be pleased! ONCE AGAIN, thank you all for the feedback! I really appreciate it! Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought. If you guys have any requests or suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me!

* * *

Chapter 5

The two women were gazing at each other with their eyes fixed on one another. Arizona watched Lauren lean in for a kiss. She tried with all her strength and might to turn away but, she couldn't. Instead of breaking connection, Arizona furthered the kiss. When their lips touched, Lauren put her hand behind Arizona's head. Lauren grabbed a handful of Arizona's luscious, blonde hair. They stopped kissing for a moment. Arizona's hands were still resting on the exam table before she grabbed Lauren by the shoulders to make her stand up from her roller chair. Arizona wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist bringing her closer than ever. Arizona brought her arms around Lauren and she began to peck and kiss at Lauren's neck. While standing, Lauren moved her hands to the inside of Arizona's neck. She glided her hands down her chest and gently grazed her fingers over Arizona's breasts. While doing this, she used both hands to remove her dirty, white coat. Their lips made contact once more. Their kisses became more hot and passionate. Their tongues were dueling for dominance inside each other's mouths until Lauren took control of things. Lauren pounced on top of Arizona on the exam table. She had her arms on both sides of Arizona's body when she pulled her up to remove her scrub top, revealing the alluring body. Lauren admired her cleavage while kissing her neck. She slowly moved down her chest leaving a hot trail of kisses behind. Lauren stopped for a split second to discard her scrub top. While doing this, Arizona removed her scrub pants. Lauren looked at Arizona in amazement. Arizona was wearing red laced panties and below, Lauren saw Arizona's prosthetic.

"May I?" Lauren asked. Arizona seemed embarrassed and ashamed of her leg but, Lauren could have cared less.

"Yeah, okay," Arizona replied hesitantly. As Lauren removed her leg, she laid it down on the floor beside them. "Before we... You should probably lock the door," Arizona suggested. Lauren walked toward the door and locked it.

"God, you are so beautiful," she said as she made her way toward Arizona and resumed her place on top of her on the table. She began to kiss Arizona once more and placed her hands on her bare back. She ran one hand higher up her back and skillfully pried off her black, lacy bra. Lauren admired her body. She truly was beautiful. She began kissing down her neck and reached her breasts. As she was pecking and cupping Arizona's breasts, Lauren ran the other hand up Arizona's right leg starting at her calf. Her leg was silky smooth and was bent at the knee. She was slowly making her way up Arizona's leg until she reached her inner thigh. She guided her hands to her destination. Lauren felt Arizona so wet behind her lacy panties. Arizona moaned softly at the contact. Shortly, Arizona felt Lauren removing her panties. Lauren tossed the red panties over her shoulder and it landed on the floor near the doorway. Lauren used her hand to stroke Arizona's leg up to her heated center. She began to rotate her thumb over Arizona's clitoris. Surprised by the action, Arizona gasped and started moaning louder. While her hand was still at Arizona's core she moved up to kiss Arizona's lips. Their lips met while Lauren was suppressing Arizona's soft moans. Lauren's mouth started making its way between Arizona's thighs. Lauren slid a finger inside Arizona and her mouth clamped over Arizona's clit. Her finger moved in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. She occasionally bent her finger inside of her to hit her G-spot. Arizona's body was lifting up off of the table involuntarily in pleasure. Lauren was moving inside of her excruciatingly slow that it pissed Arizona off. Lauren looked up at Arizona and saw the burning passion and frustration in her eyes.

"Please… Just fuck me already." Arizona softly moaned. Lauren playfully chuckled and added another finger. She quickened the pace as she was lapping at Arizona's clit. Arizona's soft moans turned into screams of pleasure. "Don't stop, Lauren. I'm going to…" Arizona was unable to complete her sentence but, Lauren knew that she was close, she wanted to make her come so hard. She added another finger and moved her tongue and fingers faster. Arizona fell off the edge and came with a roar. Her muscles gave out and spasmed underneath Lauren. Arizona screamed so loudly that Lauren was sure someone outside heard. Lauren continued to move inside Arizona slowly. Arizona laid there for a few seconds in ecstasy. Lauren looked at Arizona and smirked. She knew she had pleased her.

"Your turn," Arizona said as she smiled. Next thing they knew Arizona was in control and on top of Lauren.


End file.
